Found
by ceirdwenfc
Summary: Zacharias Smith and Megan Jones find each other at Hogwarts. Some situations are from thanfiction's daydverse and used with permission. There is also foreshadowing of daydverse and possible spoilers.
1. Finding A Friend

Megan came running through the Common Room cradling her left arm. She was at her dormitory door and had begun to turn the knob when she stopped at the sound of Zacharias' voice calling to her.

"Megan, wait! I have –"

"I have to go, Zach. My hand –"

"I know. Sally-Anne told me about Umbridge's detention. Is your hand all right?"

She tried to answer, but choked out a sob instead, shaking her head. She began to turn towards the door again, but Zacharias had already reached her, putting an affectionate arm around her shoulder. He guided her to the sofa and sat her down, returning in a moment with a bowl of clear gel-like liquid. He smiled at the face she pulled.

"Put your hand in here. It's a little warm and it might sting at first because your skin is so delicate, but it will feel better." She hesitated, but he added, "Trust me" and gently took her hand and placed it in the bowl dipping her hand under the liquid.

"Better?"

"So much better. Thank you." Her smile lit up the whole room and Zach couldn't help but smile back.

***

Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be enjoying their time on the Inquisitorial Squad. They walked around like roosters in the hen house. They shoved people out of their way. They took points away from other Houses. They terrorized the younger students.

When Zacharias rounded the corner coming from charms, he saw Goyle holding a second year Ravenclaw by the elbow and Crabbe had Megan pushed against the wall. He had little time to react, drawing his wand.

"Take your hands off her," he snarled.

"Is she your girlfriend, Smith?" He tightened his grip on her and when she winced in apparent pain, Zacharias fired off a red spark over their heads.

He spoke each word slowly, being clear, "I said, take your hands off of her."

Crabbe complied, but swung his arm to cuff Zacharias, who was able to dodge the blow.

He tossed his wand into his right hand, and punched Crabbe in the face, slamming him backwards into the stone wall. Crabbe lost his balance and fell to the floor, pulling Megan down with him.

Zacharias turned his wand on Goyle, who didn't hesitate in releasing the younger boy. Goyle helped Crabbe up and they stalked past Zacharias and down the corridor.

As soon as they were out of wand range, he ran over to help Megan up from her place on the floor. "Are you all right, Meg?"

She was out of breath and didn't speak, but stared at him and nodded her head slowly. He took her by the arm, and took the other student's hand, escorting them both to their Common Rooms.

***

"Aren't you good in charms?"

Zacharias looked up to see Megan Jones, parchment and quill in hand. Her hair looked different. "Um, yeah. I'm fair." Actually, he was very good in charms.

"Can you help me with this spell? I can't get the wand work right." Before he could answer yes or no, she scooted into the half seat between him and the end of the sofa. He moved a little to the left to make room, but with Derek sitting next to him, she was still left to practically sit in his lap, a situation that he wasn't offended by in the least.

He showed her how to flick her wand just right and soon there were wisps of colored smoke. She easily changed the colors and she picked up on the subtlety of the charm very quickly.

She thanked him, giving him a little wave as she left to find Morag across the room. His arm was still prickly from where she'd let her hand linger.

He felt the smile still on his lips when Wayne sat on the arm of the sofa, elbowing him in the neck with a smirk.

***

Morag and Susan stepped aside as Zacharias approached their little group, leaving the way clear for him to go closer to Megan. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he knew that he couldn't leave the situation the way it was before they returned to their Common Room.

"Can I talk to you Megan?"

She nodded and the others left. He sat down cross-legged next to her.

"Did you get hurt?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I fell when Nigel stupefied me. I think it's my funny bone. It should go away in a few minutes."

He reached over and began to rub her elbow. He concentrated on his task and shrugged, finally getting up the courage to speak again. "I was wondering…Megan. Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade day and it's actually my first since Quidditch was canceled…and I…um, well, I was wondering if…would you want to…"

He raised his eyes and found that she was watching him intently. His hands stopped moving on her arm, but he continued to hold her elbow, and his mouth was suddenly very dry.

"Would you want to go…I mean…meet there…have lunch…or something?"

She smiled and he couldn't quite hear the words, but he thought she said she'd meet him at noon at the Three Broomsticks. She jumped up then and dashed over to Morag. Their heads were together and then Morag looked at him with a smirk, making him slightly uncomfortable.

***

Zacharias sat in the small booth drinking a Butterbeer. He had ordered two, so that when Megan arrived, there would be one for her. He chose this booth because it was close the open window and he could see the door open and close as people entered the pub. He saw her right away. Her hair looked different. Usually she wore it tied back in a ponytail or clipped out of her face, but today, it was loose and framed her face. His heart was beating faster and faster as she saw him across the room and smiled, reaching him through the crowd quickly.

They talked quietly about the DA meetings and Umbridge. They didn't want to be heard by anyone who might repeat things to that horrible woman. Neither of them wanted detention again. They ate in near silence, both running out of things to say at the same time. Megan seemed about to say something now, but a noise at the end of the table distracted both of them.

"Morag!" Megan sounded annoyed. "What are you –"

She shoved her way into the table. "Sorry, lovebirds, no more tables. Wayne's coming over with Susan and Sally-Anne. Kenneth as well, I think, so make room."

Zacharias and Megan exchanged a look that, for him, was more of 'let's get out of here,' and he tried to slide out from his side of the booth, tugging Megan's hand in that direction. She nodded and slid with him until they were trapped by Wayne sliding in, following by Ken and Susan. Sally-Anne sat next to Morag. The small booth was full. And crowded.

"You know, Wayne, we were just going to leave. I've got to check the Owl Office for post from my parents." He made to move again and half stood, but sat back down when he realized that Wayne wasn't budging.

"They'll still be open in an hour. We're just having a drink, and then we can all go."

Zacharias begrudgingly leaned back in the booth. Wayne was almost sitting on him and he turned to Megan apologetically when he realized that he was still holding her hand. She had leaned forward to hear what Sally-Anne had said, resting her chin on her other hand. Instead of releasing his hand, she laced her fingers though his.

"Aren't you coming?" Wayne asked after nursing his drink for almost two hours. He rose, but turned back to Zacharias. The others had left already and Morag was holding the door open, waiting for Wayne. "You did say that you needed the Owl Office?"

"Yes. I'll be along. I need to pay Rosmerta. Oh, and my shoe's untied."

Megan was standing beside the table and sat when Wayne left. Zacharias spoke quickly. "I'm sorry about that. I thought we'd be able to talk more. It was…"

"Fun. I had fun, Zach." She curled a strand of hair behind her ear, bringing her hand back to touch his face. _How did she do that to him without a wand?_ She leaned towards him, tilting her head and before he knew it, they were kissing.


	2. Finding Love

"Coming?"

Zacharias looked hopeful as Megan closed her History of Magic book. He had waited all morning for her to finish studying so they could go into Hogsmeade together, but he felt his disappointment rise as she frowned.

"I'm sorry, Zach. I…I don't think that I can."

"But you're finished."

"With this. I have to chart my astronomy notes from last week."

"Didn't you already do that on Tuesday?"

"No. Remember, we stayed up all night down here. Talking," she added, red-faced when Morag snickered. "Just go on without me. I'll wait for you for dinner." She threw her book down in frustration and picked through her rucksack until she found her astronomy notes and a clean piece of parchment.

"I'll stay," he said, sitting on the sofa next to her.

"And what? Watch me do my homework?"

He shrugged. "Why not? It's better than watching the others snogging in Hogsmeade. And anyway, maybe when you're finished, you'll want to snog me."

She shrugged now, feigning disinterest. "I don't know. Maybe."

He pushed her, just enough so that she fell back against the back of the sofa and he used that unguarded moment to lie down on the cushions, sliding his head into her lap. She laughed and tugged on his hair, leaning over his head to kiss him.

***

Megan sat cross-legged in the center of her bed. She tried to concentrate on the homework, but it wasn't working. She hadn't heard from Zacharias in days, and she really thought he would have owled by now. They had made plans to meet in Diagon Alley, but her Mum would never let her go alone; not after the strange things that had been going on. Even the Muggles could feel it.

Her door swung open, startling her. Her brother stood there with a folded parchment in his hand. He turned it over in his hand, watching her for a moment. She tried to ignore him, but there was something about the look on his face that was disquieting.

"What do you want, Bran?"

"Me? I don't want anything. I thought you might like this, though. Smith's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

Her head lifted, wondering what it would cost her to get the letter.

"Do Mum and Dad know about him? I wonder if they'd like to read this first." He tapped the parchment against his chin.

"What do you want, Bran?" She repeated her question, this time a bit harsher than the first time.

"Tell Mum that I'll take you to Diagon Alley to meet…" – he turned the sealed parchment over in his hand, thoughtfully, but it was obvious that he had thought about this already – "Smith, and I'll escort you and see that you two remain a respectable distance from one another, and she can stay home."

"That's all?"

"Yes." He paused, but quickly continued, holding out the letter, but pulling it back. "Well, you two will do what you like, we'll meet back at the Leaky Cauldron at, let's say, three o'clock and you won't tell Mum that I wasn't actually with you. Agreed?"

Megan knew that she should say no, but it was better for her if Bran took her instead of Mum, and anyway, Bran was a grown wizard. He didn't need Mum's permission to meet friends in the Alley.

"Agreed," she said, reaching out for the parchment.

Bran laughed, handing her the message, closing the door behind him.

***

The crowd roared as Gryffindor scored again. Megan laughed, but no one heard her. She and Zacharias were entwined, hands roaming, mouths crashing. He had been carrying her and he lifted her higher. She wrapped her legs around him and he pushed her against the timber, kissing her once more.

He paused only briefly when he heard a cat's meow and only glanced around momentarily, seeing nothing.

His mouth ghosted over her jaw and down her neck, stopping at Megan's shirt. He looked up and smiled, beginning to unbutton her shirt. She stopped him with a kiss.

Zacharias was knocked back, stumbling as he both tried to regain his balance and catch Megan to keep her from falling. She landed hard on her arse, breaking her fall with her arm. She screamed out in pain. Zacharias turned towards the source of the spell, drawing his wand.

Luckily, he was able to stop himself as he rounded on Professor Snape, his own wand drawn and pointing at them while Mr. Filch looked on, the source of the meowing in his arms.

"Professor Snape?" Zacharias asked, lowering his wand.

The crowd above them roared. Gryffindor must have scored again.

"Mr. Smith. Take your constitutional above the stands, although it appears," he said with a flicker of a glance at Megan, "that Ms. Jones should see Madam Pomfrey first. Nothing a little Skele-Gro won't fix, I trust? After that, see me for detention."

Snape turned and walked away brusquely, leaving Filch to shoo them out from under the stands.

"Off ya go. Hospital wing for the two of you."

Zacharias knelt beside Megan and helped her up, glaring at Filch's back as they followed him into the sunlight.

***

"What are you saying?" Zacharias stood as his voice rose, meeting Ernie toe to toe.

"You know what I'm saying old chum. These public displays are not acceptable and as Prefect –"

"As Prefect, you should follow your own rules." Zacharias gave a pointed look to Morag on the other side of the room.

"Are you suggesting –"

Zacharias interrupted by jabbing his finger into Ernie's chest. "I'm not suggesting anything. I'm telling you that you're a hypocrite, and I don't like your tone."

"_My_ tone?" He stepped closer to Zacharias and pushed his hand aside roughly. "My tone will only get worse if I catch you again. You _will_ be written up."

Ernie turned on his heel and stalked across the room sitting on the arm of the chair where Morag sat. Zacharias grabbed his jacket and his broom and had just opened the door to head out when his arm was grabbed from behind.

He turned sharply, but toned his reaction down when he realized that it was Megan. "Sorry, Meg."

She ran her hand along his arm. "Can I come with?"

He shook his head. "No." He pulled his arm away, but came back to her quickly and pulled her against him. "I'm sorry."

She nodded, raking her fingers through his thick hair and pressed a deep kiss to his mouth.

"Mmm. I'll be back in about an hour; after I cool off a bit." He nodded at her and stepped through the doorway.

***

Zacharias stood between Megan and Susan Bones, staring at the body on the ground. This couldn't be happening. Professor Dumbledore was dead. What happened? Megan clutched his hand, moving closer to him. He could feel her against him shaking with her tears. He turned and took her into his arms, holding her tightly, rubbing her back, letting his chin rest in her hair, simply staring from his place in the circle. Staring.

Professor McGonagall shooed them off to their dormitories, but no one listened. Megan wasn't alone in her crying. Others were weeping. Some students had drawn wands. Did she really say that Professor Snape had murdered the Headmaster? That seemed impossible.

Finally back in their Common Room, it was quiet. The flickering fireplace was the only sound. The sobbing had ceased, and everyone sat in their own kind of numb mindless state. The younger students had gone to bed, but Justin, Hannah and Ernie sat in their usual cluster. Morag sat on Wayne's lap as he stroked her head that she rested on his shoulder. Kenny sat alone on the floor, just in front of Sally-Anne on the sofa with Susan. Zacharias and Megan sat together in the large chair, his arms around her as they tried to process this.

When Professor Sprout came to speak with the House early the next morning, she found the room unchanged from the night before; the seventh years having fallen asleep where they sat.

***

It was mere weeks until the end of term and Zacharias sat under the tree near the Black Lake watching people as they milled about, trying to enjoy the last few days of the term. He smiled when he saw Megan approaching. She was wearing a brightly colored sundress. It was short enough that he could see much of her legs and even more when the breeze hit the skirt just right. The top was well fitted and his heart caught in his throat. After his request, she had let her hair grow out a bit and it brushed against her shoulders in gentle waves. He took a deep breath.

"Do I look all right? What are you staring at?" As she sat on her knees, she had begun to brush imaginary lint from the bodice and moved her hand in sweeping gestures down the dress.

He shook his head. "No, Megan. There's nothing. You're beautiful."

Even he was surprised by how much adoration was in his voice and her cheeks flushed. She looked down, but he wouldn't let her look away, taking her chin in his hand. "I love you Megan." He scrambled quickly to his knees and took her in his arms, kissing her thoroughly, until they were both breathless. He look intently into her deep brown eyes, and kissed her temple. "Meggie –"

"Don't call me that," she half-heartedly insisted with a laugh. "I don't –"

"Oh stop. You don't mind as much as you protest."

She laughed, but shut him up with another long kiss. He felt her; her curves finding their place against his own body, fitting herself into his arms easily as though she belonged there.

"I haven't got anything to give you, but I will next year. I just want to know if you'd want to…I mean…if you'd want me, and I've already started saving money…"

He trailed off at the confused look on her face. Before she could ask what he was talking about, he continued, "I'm not making sense am I?"

She shook her head, and gave him a tiny laugh.

He kissed the side of her head and then her lips gently, whispering against them. "I love you. Next summer, after we leave here…will you marry me?" He was afraid to look at her. Everything stopped and in that moment, the birds were silenced, the breeze ceased, and Megan was trembling.

He had just begun to get anxious when her hands snaked up the front of him, cupping his face in both her hands. He smiled. She was nodding and speaking and kissing his face lightly, but he didn't quite hear her through all the buzzing in his ears. He thought he heard a murmured "yes."


	3. Finding Strength

They came early to the Great Hall for breakfast, but they didn't eat. They sat in silence and stared at Ernie Macmillan's back. They had already tried to persuade Professor Sprout to let him down, but the Headmaster had been clear on his and Neville's punishment.

Zacharias was trying to support his friend. Susan was on the threshold of hysterics. Apparently, through their years of friendship, he'd never noticed that she had a thing for Macmillan. She and Hannah left together when they were all shooed from the tables. This was only the second day. How long would they hang on the wall?

He had just risen to file out of the Great Hall when he caught Megan's eye. She looked pale; peaky even. He turned to her, but she only glanced at him and then ran from the Hall.

He caught up with her outside of charms and she threw herself into his arms.

"I don't know what I'd do if that were you," she said, trying not to sob out loud. She kissed him and it took everything he had to push her away just before Alecto Carrow wandered by. They didn't want any of the new staff to see their relationship since two of the sixth years already had had detention for snogging. And they thought Umbridge's special quills were bad.

He reached back and squeezed Megan's hand and as soon as Professor Flitwick opened the classroom door, they filed in, sitting next to each other.

***

"What do you think of that one, Meggie?"

"Stop calling me that."

Zacharias smiled, pointing to the medium sized ring. It was in a silver setting, the bright sapphire perfectly round. "What do you think?"

"I think it matches your eyes."

"Well, I won't be wearing it, will I?"

Megan leaned against his arm, lacing her fingers in his. "Zach." Her voice was pleading and he wondered what it was that was bothering her. He stopped admiring the ring to look into her face. "Zacharias, you know that you can't afford that ring."

"I can," he insisted.

"You can't."

"Megan, I've been saving my money for the last three months, and I'll continue to do that. Not to mention that when we leave Hogwarts, I will be going straight into the Ministry and hopefully the Wizengamot after that. That's an excellent salary. I will be able to easily afford this ring _and_ put money aside for our house." He pulled her into an embrace. "And then you can get started on giving me those babies we talked about."

"If we live," she added, thinking of their plans with the DA.

"Yes. If we live, but Megan…I plan on living. Do you like it? Should we have him hold it for a few months as I save the Galleons?"

She nodded. "Yes. I like it very much."

He smiled and pressed his lips to hers. "Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks, and have a bite to eat?"

She nodded, and as they left, looked back at the ring as it was put back in the case. She saw the shop clerk put Zach's name on it and she was excited, wondering when he would surprise her with it.

***

"Megan," the voice called from down the stairs.

Megan exchanged a look with Zacharias and hopped off the bed, opening the bedroom door. "Mum, did you call me?"

"Yes, love. I need to go into the Ministry today for a few hours. Do you need me to bring back anything for you and Zach?"

Megan looked back to Zacharias, reading his History of Magic book at her desk. He paused to shake his head, and she called down to her mother, "No, Mum. Thanks."

"Have fun. I'll be back in time to fix dinner."

Megan went back to her bed, lying on her stomach, her own History of Magic book opened as she read. Now that Zacharias had been pulled out of the chapter, he was distracted. He watched Megan fidget with her hair and chew on her finger while she concentrated. His eyes drifted along line of her back as it dipped into her waist and curved out again over her bum. He had a few thoughts running through his head at the moment, and suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched. He jerked his head back up and saw her watching him watching her. Caught. He grinned, thinking it silly to even try and hide it. They had been together for so long now that it was mad to pretend that he wasn't looking at her arse.

He smiled at having been caught, and closed his book quietly, stepping over to the bed and sitting next to her. "What are you reading?"

"Same as you," she answered, looking back to her book. She twitched when he put his hand on her back and kissed her head. Her hair smelled sweet and as he leaned down to kiss her, she rolled over and put her arms around his neck, kissing him first.

His arms went around her and he pressed his body down against hers. He kissed her face and moved his lips bit by bit along her neck, slowly unbuttoning her shirt, rubbing himself against her. The sounds she made were energizing; they made him forget that they were in her parents' house and that they wanted to wait for their marriage. It wouldn't really be that long until the summer after all; unless, of course, they died before the planned wedding. Did it really make a difference? They had been together for nearly two years, and they were here now; alone in the house, and she felt _so_ good under him as he moved aside her clothing to feel the soft skin beneath.

***

Zacharias waited outside the Room of Requirement for over an hour, but no one came out. He had heard Colin screaming at him through the closed door, and then there was silence. The DA must have left a different way. Now that he was no longer one of them, the door wouldn't open in front of him, not even as an exit.

He made his way back to the Common Room and was glad to see his friends had returned. He scanned the room as he closed the door, and easily found Megan surrounded by the other seventh year girls. He had hoped to speak to her after the meeting. He had no idea that Colin would react the way that he did and he knew that he also had overreacted. He took a deep breath, knowing that she would be cross with him, but that didn't matter right now.

The girls parted at his approach, and he noticed Susan's hand on Megan's arm. She stood to face him and Zacharias stood there waiting until they were alone by the table.

"I waited for you," he started, but stopped quickly. There was something about the look on her face. He licked his lips that had suddenly gone dry. He smiled as she lifted her arm. He was thinking that she almost always touched his face or his hair when she kissed him, and he reached for her.

He had never been more surprised when she brought her arm up and slapped him across the face. Hard. It echoed in the quiet room and his face warmed from the solid contact of her hand.

"Don't speak to me again."

"Megan."

She turned and walked away from him, not looking back as the dormitory door closed behind her.

He remained there, too stunned to move, hearing the aversion in her low voice. The sounds of the room began around him again as everyone avoided looking at him. He blinked back his emotions and crossed the room to his own dormitory, leaving the DA to the Common Room.

***

Zacharias leaned his head back against the post. His arms were suspended and he was tired. He glanced around the Great Hall. With Ernie's rescue of Susan this morning, they had taken the rest of the seventh years into the Room of Requirement. All of them. Except him. He looked at Colin and was surprised that the younger boy met his eyes. He looked nervous. Let him wonder, Zach thought. He could take a little Cruciatus. It would be like getting hit with a Bludger, and besides, he would never betray Megan. It didn't matter that she was angry. It didn't matter that she didn't understand his decision to leave the DA. She loved him. He knew that. And he loved her. They would work through it when this term was over.

He felt all eyes on him as he heard Headmaster Snape rise and approach the podium. He couldn't quite see, but there was something about the way Colin was looking at him that made him uneasy and tense.

When he heard the voice, a shiver went up his spine and Colin went pale. Zacharias couldn't turn his head, and he didn't want to look at the man. Hearing his voice was bad enough. He remembered Michael Corner's torture.

Belsen.

Mike had barely survived. Could he do much better? He closed his eyes, trying to find the strength to last. He would have to. He looked at Colin again. He hated Colin. Stupid little boy and his tantrum.

"Well, well, Mr. Smith, is it?" He stepped into Zach's line of sight, and Zach stared straight at him, trying to hide his fear. "I understand that you are descended directly from one of the Founders. That is sad for me, but what must be done, must be done. We would like to know where the rest of your class has disappeared to. And you will tell us."

Zach met his gaze again and steeled himself for the pain that was about to come. He concentrated on Megan and those moments over Easter holiday in her bed. He would win her back, but he had to save her first.

He didn't hear Belsen's words or see his spellwork. There was only one thing on his mind as his eyes closed and his body shuddered from the first assault.

_Megan._

***

The night air whipped his hair in his face. He could barely see where he was going. He let his instincts carry his broom away from the fighting at the Battle; away from the castle he had called home for seven years; away from the woman he loved more than his own life. He couldn't fight. He wanted to, but Colin had seen to his impotence on any DA run battlefield, so he got his broom, and he flew.

He landed hard in the middle of the courtyard, stupefying anyone who came between him and Justin. Justin was astonished to find Zacharias here, using magic, breaking the Secrecy Statute with such impunity. It didn't take him long to see the desperation in Zach's face as he explained what was happening at Hogwarts.

Justin didn't even change as he leapt on his own broom heading to Hogwarts as Zacharias headed off to get any more Muggle-Borns that he could to return with him.

***

Zacharias waited as patiently as he could until finally he could take it no longer. He put his hands on the work station. "Please. Megan Jones. She's come from Hogwarts. I'd like to see her."

The nurse put up one finger and thumbed through the charts, finally nodding and walking out from behind the desk. Zach made to follow, but she put up her hand and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I'll check with the family. Who are you exactly?"

"Zacharias Smith. Megan and I are to be married."

He remained by the desk, tapping on the top. He watched as others were brought in from Hogwarts and other places around Britain. Now that word had spread of Voldemort's defeat, others had risen up against the Death Eaters in their towns. There were sporadic moments of St. Mungo's shaking and he briefly wondered what was happening at the Ministry, where his father was, but there was time for that.

Megan came first.

The nurse returned quickly, and the look on her face made Zacharias feel ill. Something wasn't right. He met her halfway down the hall, trying to keep his emotions in check; his voice even. "Can I see her now?"

"No. I'm sorry, Mr. Smith. You can't go in now."

"Is she all right? When can I see her?"

The nurse gave him an unconvincing smile. "I'm sorry, Mr. Smith. You can't see her."

"I don't understand," he interrupted.

"She told me to tell you to go away. She doesn't want to see you at all. I'm sorry." The nurse turned away and Zacharias felt as though he had been slapped again.

He looked down the corridor where the nurse had come from and then approached her again.

"Will she be all right," he asked in a whisper.

"It will take some time, but yes. She'll be okay."

He turned away, taking out his wand and Disapparating.


End file.
